1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp, and more particularly, to a vehicular lamp which is developed to facilitate the assembly of respective constituent parts of a lamp that illustrates indirectly by a reflective housing using an LED and have a structure which is easily molded.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicular lamp is designed such that it is provided at a front of a vehicle to easily secure a drives' front field of view at night. At an early stage in which automobiles were developed, because the speed of the vehicle is very slow, an ordinary lamp employing a carbon filament was used despite low luminance thereof.
Since then, along with development of automobiles, the speed of the vehicle is gradually fast and thus headlights having a higher luminance are required. Recently, halogen lamps are developed and used as vehicular headlights.
In recent years, the halogen lamp is frequently replaced with an LED lamp that can irradiate light having a higher brightness, and have a low power consumption and a long lifespan. In case of new vehicles, a lamp module is often developed into an LED module which is in turn mounted on the vehicles.
However, in case of the LED lamp having a high luminance, although light from the LED lamp is diffused to the front by a front transparent cover, an encountering driver is dazzled by a light point emitted in a small size and a controversial issue associated with bright light is caused.
For this reason, in case of a vehicular lamp having a structure in which light from an LED is irradiated rearwardly and a reflective housing again reflects the irradiated light forwardly, the dazzling caused by a bright light point is reduced and a range in which the reflected light is irradiated can be set to a narrow region. Thus, the vehicular lamp can be contemplated as a solution to the aforementioned problem.
Nevertheless, because a position where the LED is fixed is disposed in a space between the reflective housing and the transparent cover, the structure of the vehicular lamp is complicated and the wiring work according to the complicated structure is performed by only manpower. In addition, there is a problem in that a shortcircuting of an electric wire connected during the work occurs frequently.
In addition, when complicated constituent parts are molded, the manufacturing cost of a mold is increased and an injection molding apparatus requires expensive equipment, thus leading to an increase in the manufacturing cost. Moreover, considerable manpower and time are spent assembling the respective constituent parts of the vehicular lamp.